Twilight: A New Dawn
by Serenitypeace
Summary: this is a new story it combines New Moon & Breaking Dawn it gets pretty intense and their will be more sex scenes and more things added it gona be great plzzzz review and be nice this is my first time writing a story : ill be waiting...


**Twilight: A New Dawn**

**_Disclamier: i dont own twilight or any of the characters._**

I cant believe Edward would do this it almost makes me laugh but embarasses me too i feel like laughing but being watched isnt helping ever get the feeling people not only watch u at the moment but ur every move but well anyways back to Edward to his perfect velvet face and sweet smell I really do love him i cant believe he just put me out in public that one day we will get married everyone looked at me either shocked dissaproved or just like im crazy he knows how i feel about marriage i mean i understand why he wants to get married i mean hes been living for a billion years im pretty sure hes been dieing(well not literally lolsz) to get married and ever since he told me i dont know how long hes been lookin for me i felt like my worlds been put into a better view. Well maybe ill warm up to his idea but first i might black mail him a little into turning me into a vampire i know im evil. Well ive been trying to avoide going to the store but i guess ill have to sometime i cant believe he got me this car its amazing a mercedes guardian the name even sounds amazing I decided to just relax with the complaining about getting a new car my old one just got to me finally lolsz i know it was time for a new one. As I go down to the store in my new car i notice people still looking at me maybe its just my car i mean it is pretty incredible well im just going to fill it with gas and buy a few products and try to ignore these people I mean come on how hard is it to believe that im going to get this car if my boyfriend and future husband ( *Sigh*) is rich as hell and cares nothing but to make me happy even i knew this was coming lolsz well now on my way back home to my future husband god even the name just freaks me out for me the idea of marriage i mean under age marriage is crazy two youngs kids getting married i mean what if things go bad and plans change i dont know im just against it i mean look at my mom look what happen to her and my dad their no longer together and i moved to forks because she was with Philip i mean i dont mind him hes kool and all but well im am thankful that happen in a way becuz i would have never met Edward the best thing in my life. Well i dont know maybe someday real soon ill warm up to the idea of me and Edward getting married because hes giving me everything i want i should just give him his part of the deal i mean when i become a vampire we will be together forever only difference is it will be official if he needs it that bad i might as well i mean its not that bad godddd i think im thinking tooooo much about this i should be thinking of others things honeymoon, college, kids would be in my catergory but i dont think vampires and humans can produce such things wouldnt it be funny though lolsz. Pretty soon i will make Edward have sex with me thats one thing i want to experience before being turned into a vampire i fantasize about edward doing things to me that are out of this world like i have this little toy that i call bella's substitute but its actually called Aria's Pleaser its long and at the top its the shape of the bottom half of ur mouth so it has a nose and a mouth and the mouth can extend to any size and inside theirs a tongue that circulates and vibrates at the same time so its like getting eaten out its fuckin amazing excuse my french i picture edward doin that to me all the time i cumm faster but its amazing god i be screamin in my head so loud and biting my lip i bled once that shit vibrates so quick sometimes i just want to rip out my hair i cant see what its doing but its amazing it just gets to work it goes faster and faster and i scream out Edwards name one time Charlie ran in thinking something happen i just pretended to sleep u heard the vibrating but i just pretended and he left then edward almost caught me i screamed a little and he turned around he thought i was changing i just left it like that til he actually found it once and he got the picture of why Alice would constantly see me scream his name but didnt know why since my mind is different from other people i dont know why but she cant see my entire future at times she can see most things that are important like my future and if something might happen but not moment shots but then Edward found my little toy he laughed It interested him and made him kiss me a little longer and start feeling up on me after he asked my permission but it never went beyond that and it fustarted me because hes so gorgeous and his body is unbelieveable he has a six pack and its so ripped i trace the lines of his abs and his sex lines it makes me so fuckin horny i die excuse my language i cant contain myself sometimes but yeaa i thought he would actually be hysterical about it but he wasnt so it was good. well time to rap up this time of alone and thinkin edward is coming in 2 hours so i need to pleasure myself before he does lolsz.

Bella lays down wearing only her tank top and has the sheets over her and she pulls out bella's substitute and she gets busy she positions it just the way she always likes it and she turns it on she sees the tongue going in circles and vibrating and she giggled a little she put it back in her spot and it got to work she grab the bed so hard her hand started to hurt she starting moaning a little then it jus got louder charlie wasnt home she was happy about that and she just cranked up the speed and she came about two times already she moaned louder and louder as it got faster and faster she couldnt handle it anymore she just kept it there becuz she wanted to feel at her upmost best and she came like seven times by now and her voice was hurting from screaming so loud she jus wanted to keep going all the while this was happeneing edward was rite outside her window listenin masterbating he was enjoying it very much he came at least 3 times before interupting her and she jumped up and put it away before him noticing becuz he went to the bathroom first they both had to clean up he went back to the room and she was sitting on her bed pants on and smile on and they started talking asking about each others day and just talking like they always do that was one thing about their relationship that everyone admired he could never leave her side and they never ran out of things to talk about. well then he brought up her little warm up scene from earlier.

"umm...Bella i want to talk to u about something" edward said.

"sure edward whats the matter" bella said.

"i heard u masterbating to urself with ur little toy that u have at ur top draw ur easiest way to rea-" edward tired to finish saying.

"OMG!!! HOW DO U KNOW WHERE IT IS EDWARD HAVE U BEEN LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF OR READING MY MIND OR SOMETHING!!!!!" bella screamed.

"no no no bella sweety its nuthin like that one i cant hear ur thoughts remember and two its jus its not hard to figure out where it is lolsz" edward said. he laughed his sweet laugh bella loved and she loved his smile cute and breathe taking.

bella blushed and she said "ohhh ok well what do u want to know".

"well i was wondering have u ever thought about sharing that special moment with me because i have to admit i came earlier and over heard u moaning really loud i couldnt help but get very turned on by u and i started to pleasure myself as well i mean i shouldnt have and i have no right to do anything like that but i jus couldnt help it ur so sexy to me and on top of that u were helping urself i just wanted to be there myself helping u even though i cant". edward said frowning becuz he knows the truth.

"but Edward why i masterbate to u allllllll the time i find u unbelieveably sexy and i know its because ur a vampire but i dont care that doesnt get in my way i want u i want u to be my first and pleasure me just the way i fantasize about it allllll the time babe u can control urself i know u can because u love me u will always know in ur heart hurting me isnt an opinion u have to believe in urself trust urself and u will know to control urself babe it doesnt hurt to try" bella said trying to convince him.

"Bella darling i know how much u want this but u know i cant vampires arent meant to be with humans its even incredible that i can be with u this way if we really want to do this we have to go in my pace and when i say wait Bella please dont throw urself on me and force me i have to try this on my own okay?" Edward said trying to explain it to Bella but she was just laughing.

"Okay Captain" she said as she put her hand on her forehead and saluted him as she giggled he just looked at her and laughed and loved her even more when she was being silly like that.

"ok Bella sweety we will try tomorrow or the day after that" Edward said as he kissed her forehead and layed her down.

they sat up for hours talking and laughing and agreeing with each other and learning more things with each other as if they both been alive forever Edward told her stories of his life from many many years ago. She fell asleep after having the greastest night with Edward ever he just watched her sleep feeling a feeling he never knew he could feel just satified he found the one hes been looking for.

Chapter 1: Just What She Needs

* * *


End file.
